


Midnight Routine

by ChibiGirl92



Series: A Family of Coffee and Curry [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Baby Akira is a treat, Family Fluff, Have some Sojiro and baby Akira fluff, Mute!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: "Most parents would be so glad to have a quiet kid, but I'm the guy fretting over it"Not even a month after adopting Akira and Sojiro is already in a set routine at night.





	Midnight Routine

"Most parents would be so glad to have a quiet kid, but I'm the guy fretting over it" Sojiro complained to himself as he got up to check on Akira. This was rather routine for him, considering the boy couldn't even make sounds. Thankfully the baby was sleeping peacefully in his crib, pacifier still in his mouth.

  


It wasn't even a full month but he managed to get the basics necessities for Akira. He still couldn't believe what little his parents had for him. Their nursery was filled with clothes and toys, mostly for Aiko, but, for Akira? He was able to get only one drawer worth of clothes for the boy if even that. A horrifying discovery he later discovered on the boy's first night at his place, the boy had a horrible allergy to disposable diapers. The fact the couple didn't seem to care about that, as it was in the boy's medical record, he couldn't help but feel disgusted by their blatant favoritism. Akira would be better off without being constantly reminded he wasn't good enough for those two.

  


He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of kicking and a rattle looks like Akira woke up. Those big silver eyes were looking up at the man, chubby baby arms reaching up and his leg kicking in excitement.

  


"Well look who's up bright and early" Sojiro tiredly joked reaching into the crib. Bringing him closer to his face, Sojiro was met with little baby pats on his face. For a kid who had been ignored by his parents, Akira was surprisingly affectionate, guess that was their loss. He felt a hard tug on his shirt though.

  


"Hm, Hungry? Yeah, that seems about right" Sojiro had picked up on behavioral signs for when the boy wanted something. Tugging on the man's clothes was for when he was hungry, pulling at his own pants when he needed change, the kid was smart for a baby. Still sleepy, Sojiro went off to the kitchen to make the boy a bottle. Excited, Akira began kicking his legs and "jumping" in Sojiro's arms.

  


"Calm down, Calm down, it's coming" Sojiro chuckled, getting the bottle warmed up. When the bottle was offered to him, Akira happily shoved it into his mouth, trying to guzzle it.

  


"Hey now, don't make yourself choke" He pulled the bottle, preventing the boy from downing it in one go. That did not seem to sit well with Akira, who scrunched his face up and began to cry.

  


"I know, Dad's being a big jerk for not letting you drown yourself" Sojiro sighed, cracking a bit of a grin. 

  


After all, how could he be a good parent if he didn't piss his kid off every now and then?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot I wrote awhile back.


End file.
